fairy_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf Haruto
Wolf Haruto is the Bronze Saint of the Lupus constellation in the 21st Century, as well as a Fuji-Style Ninja. Haruto can use the element of Earth. Profile and Stats Name: Wolf Haruto Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Wolf Saint Classification: Human, Ninja, Bronze Saint, Saint of Athena Age: 14-15 Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Intelligence: Fighting Ability: Physical Appearance Haruto is a slim, toned young man of average height with fair skin, pale-green eyes, and long, brown-colored hair tied in a ponytail. When not in his cloth, he typically wears glasses and formal clothing like a pale yellow jacket and pants, a dark long-sleeved top, and dark, laceless dress shoes. Personality Haruto has a calm, stoic, and analytical personality while maintaining a serene composure even in critical situations, which provides a better understanding of the situations and facilitates the preparation of plans. On account of his observant nature, Haruto is always well informed about matters relating to the Sanctuary and the Saints, even if he is not present at all times. This information always show valuable to the Bronze Saints and the Fairy Knights. As a Ninja, he is also notorious for his sharp tongue, and never misses an opportunity to make some sarcastic comment, usually in relation to people he considers too impulsive, as often with Pegasus Kouga, Lionet Souma, Naruto Uzumaki, and Natsu Dragneel. Haruto is a good person, but rarely smiles. At first, he did not get along with Kouga, but later to begin to understand, even coming to risk his own life several times to protect Kouga and the other Bronze Saints, even the Fairy Knights, whom he considers "family by faith". Haruto is different from the other Saints of Athena, as he choose to create a unique style that combines the techniques inherited from his lineage and a Saint of Athena. Another important thing that distinguishes Haruto is his passion for music and singing. This was during the Pallas Saga of Saint Seiya Omega, which he became the lead singer of a group during the period of peace, even refusing to return to his duties as a Saint of Athena saying "today is true to rock and not to Athena". Later, he decides to continue fighting for his friends while also pursuing his musical career. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Earth Manipulation: As a Saint of Earth, Haruto can create, shape, and manipulate the element of earth and stone. Ninjutsu Master: As a Ninja Saint, Haruto has mastered several different forms of Ninjutsu to go with his fighting style. *'Kawarimi no Jutsu' (Substitution Technique): Replaces Haruto's body with a tree trunk. He used this when Koga grabbed his uniform. *'Bunshin no Jutsu' (Clone Technique): Haruto is able to create clones of himself. He used this when he fought against the ninja ambush and during the battle against Harbinger. *'Kinton no Jutsu' (Metal Release): A technique that allows the user to control metal from a distance. He used this when he made a diversion by making a fork fall to the ground. *'Katon no Jutsu' (Fire Release): In spite of being a Earth Saint, he can use Fire-based attacks as well, with the use of explosives. **'Kaen no Mai Midareuchi': Haruto launches small bombs that explode on impact against his enemies. *'Suiton no Jutsu' (Water Release): Being a Ninja Saint, Haruto has also access to using Water-based attacks. **'Seiryu Teppo Mizu': Haruto claps his hands together and launches a wave of water at his opponents. Master Martial Artist: Immense Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Strength: Immense Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Keen Tactician: Immense Cosmo Power: Haruto has a massive amount of Cosmo energy, and, despite his rank, his level of Cosmo is said to be on par with a Silver Saint. His Cosmo is colored green. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Omega Cosmo': Techniques Earth Techniques Juumonji Ganseki Kuzushi (Shuriken Wrecking Rock): Haruto grounds up rocks, shaped like shurikens and throws them against the opponent with great force. Fuji Ryu Hiden: Hoko Tenro Kuzushi (Howl Wolf Daredevil): Haruto concentrates his Cosmo in his right hand, after which sinks into the ground. Then large rocks rise from the ground and throw on target, burying them. Doton Sajin no Mai (Earth Release: Sand Dance): Haruto creates a swirl of sand around him to block his opponent's vision. Fuji Ryu Ninpo: Iwato Gaeshi (Stone Flower): Haruto puts both of his hands on the floor, lifting rock slabs to create a shield around to stop attacks from opponents, also protecting people that are with him. Fuji Ryu Ninpo: Nozuchi Kuzushi (Destruction Accurate): Haruto takes a big leap, concentrating his Cosmo, then swoops to the mainland across the floor with a violent impact to reach levels or underground passages. Haruto can lead a person to him for this technique, and protect his Cosmo from harm. Fuji Ryu Ninpo: Kikogiri (Silver Handle): With this technique, Haruto creates a shell or rock around his left arm, which then physically hit his target. Presumably, the shell can function as a shield. Doton Dorui Tenjho (Earth Release: Roof Fortress Earth): Haruto creates a monolith form the ground before him, to ward off attacks from his opponents. Wolf Cloth Techniques Wolf Claw: Haruto lashes at his enemy with Cosmo-based wolf claws. Rolling Stone: Haruto fires a swirling barrage of sharp rocks at his enemy. Rock n' Roll: When Haruto howls, he creates a sonic wave that deafens his opponent, leaving them open for attacks. Doton: Souga Hourou Jin (Earth Release: Wolf Claw Howling): After forming several ninja hand seals, Haruto infuses his Cosmos on the floor, raising the same rock formation several stories high with wolf-head with open jaws. The wolf pounces on the opponent, closing the jaws and crushing the rocks that form. Wolf Gang Bike Blow: Known as his ultimate technique, Haruto concentrates his Cosmo into a huge ball of energy, sending it at his enemy in the shape of a wolf lunging at it's prey. Hakuroken Tenshin Muso (White Wolf Fist of God Warriors): Haruto is thrown against the enemy, transformed into an energized wolf. Before he reaches his opponent, the wolf is divided into five other wolves, hitting the opponent to beat, before returning to join and reshape back. Rogaken Rasetsu Senpujin (Wild Wolf: Wind Fangs): Haruto extends the claws on his Cloth and cross-slashes them, sending the energy in an "X" shape against his opponent. Dead Howling: The ultimate technique that is used by the Wolf Saints, and was originally used by the former Wolf Bronze Saint Nachi. Haruto gathers his Cosmo into his fist and unleash it with a powerful blow. Wolf's Rock Dead Howling: Haruto's ultimate attack while bearing his Omega Cloth, using it in a fashion similar to his Wolf Gang Bike Blow. Weaknesses *Lightning Cosmo Equipment Standard Ninja Tools: As a Fuji-Style Ninja, Haruto carries multiple types of ninja tools in many battles. Wolf Cloth Stone: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. The Cloth is mostly slim with dark grey and red armored platting that covers his entire torso and shoulders, along with most of his arms and legs, fur that is added to the neck and waist, and several green emeralds at his knees and chest. He wears a light-grey tiara that has the ears and head of a wolf, along with red lining on his armguards, a long black scarf around his neck and collar, and has the ability to extend a pair of three long claws from his hands when burning his Cosmo. Haruto's hair also drastically changes, as having a long strand towards the left that is large, mostly covering his left eye, while the rest flow freely behind in a long ponytail. When not in use, Haruto stores it in a earring-shaped Cloth Stone on his left ear. Wolf New Cloth: After having his Cloth repaired by Aries Kiki, it receives some minor changes: his arm and leg platting remain the same, but his chestplate covers the upper chest with a large wolf's head heading down. His waist now receives good protection in numerous metal strips from the back and sides but left open in the front, as well as a pair of three short claws appear on his fists. He still retains the black scarf. Wolf Omega Cloth: As Haruto joined his friends in the battle against Hyperion, the Pallasite easily destroyed their Cloths, leaving them defenseless. However, not wanting to give up hope of saving Subaru, the Bronze Saints once more stood up, attained the Macro Cosmo, and received the power of the Omega Cloths. Haruto's Omega Cloth covers almost 100% of his body, sprouting wings from the back. The Cloth has received golden inlays as well as the Wolf symbol covering his chest. Like Ryuho, the chestpiece covers only the upper part of his chest, leaving the lower part of his upper body exposed. His tiara has received great differences from the previous, as it now has a mix of green, gold and grey. Relationships Family *Zenzo (Father) *Wolf Yoshitomi (Older Brother, deceased) Friends/Allies * Rivals *Pegasus Kouga *Lionet Souma *Orion Eden Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Main Characters